High School DxD: Son Of Hades
by TheDarkAnubis
Summary: después de mucho tiempo y de muchas hazañas. por fin pude volverme un dios completo. pero todo logro tiene su precio y ahora tendre que luchar adversidades para demostrar que en realidad soy merecedor del titulo de dios. isseixOcxharem ( poderes de undertale y otras animes, juegos o mitologías)
1. Prologo

Podemos ver el inframundo o infierno por la noche.

Esta como siempre a estado, pero hay algo que hacia que se no mantuviera la paz. Y era porque había un combate, ya que hace mas o menos uno 10 minutos había un grupo de demonios que estaban en el bando de los antiguos maous estaban siendo guiados por uno de los 7 lideres de ese bando. Pues estaban reclutando demonios para su causa, pero había un ser escondido entre las sombras que arruinaría sus planes.

Mientras caminaban ese grupo, el ser le fue oportuno salir. Al salir se podía ver a un joven de 18 años, que llevaba una gabardina de muchas piezas de color negro y rojo y unas correas que una que estaba en la parte del pecho tenia el símbolo de la bestia cerberos ( es la chaqueta de shay cormac de assassins creed rogué), tenia pantalones Jean azul oscuro, botas negras de cuero que le llegaban hasta la mitas de la pierna, una correa de cuero negra, también llevaba armamento que consistía en una especie de escopeta de dos disparos de color negro y dorado (Tigris prime), unas armas medio circulares que estaban en la parte de los bolsillos del pantalón y que al parecer al activarse podía disparar fuertes ráfagas de balas por las dos pistola (staticor) y una guadaña de dos hojas en la parte superior y una mini hoja en la parte inferior, en la parte donde se toma era de color dorado (segadora prime).

Mientras ese grupo de demonios caminaba, el joven que llevaba capucha los seguía silenciosamente y casi imperceptible.

Todo iba bien sino hasta que uno por curiosidad , se dio la vuelta para ver que era y al verlo alerto a los demás de ese grupo.

-oye tu- dijo señalando al joven- que quieres?, porque nos sigues?- dijo el líder tratando de intimidar al joven para que se fuera. Pero no le sirvió ya que el joven ni se inmuto, mas bien parecía que no lo escucho.

Entonces el líder de ese grupo dijo:

-mátenlo, no debe interferir en nuestros planes- ordeno para que comenzara el ataque.

Solo fuero una tercera parte del grupo. Y el joven al sentir la hostilidad desenfundo su escopeta disparándoles una bala a cada uno de los demonios. Cada vez que mataba 2 demonios, se abría la parte de donde se carga la escopeta dando un brillo de color rojo, creando munición para seguir luchando.

Al matar a esos demonios y la segunda parte fue a atacarlo, y entonces el joven desenfundo sus pistolas. Al tenerlas en sus manos empezó a dispara, lo raro es que cada vez que disparaba una luz daba como la indicación de que disparaba una bala.

Al rato de matar a la segunda parte de el grupo de los demonios, el tercero y ultima parte desenfundo su guadaña y ultima arma, la dificultad de ahora es que esa parte de los demonios eran mas fuertes que los anteriores. Mientras atacaba el joven se podía ver la velocidad de sus ataques, eran tan rápidos que ni siquiera daba tiempo a los demonios de atacar.

Al igual que los otros demonios se encontraban en el suelo sus cadáveres.

El líder estaba sorprendido, porque un simple joven había derrotado fácilmente a uno de los mejores grupos de el bando de los antiguos maous, estaba casi en schock mientras veía como el joven se acercaba a el.

Al estar frente a el joven dijo:

-Ryuji Mostrad, descendiente de el clan Mostrad, traicionaste a tu propia familia con solo el objetivo de poder- dijo y entonces puso su mano enfrente de la cara de el ex descendiente de clan- es momento de pagar tus pecados.

Después de decir eso hubo un sonido fuerte, mientras se veía como el alma del demonio salía de su cuerpo y su cuerpo sin vida cayo fuertemente al suelo

-espero que tu alma sufra el peor de los castigos-dijo mientras veía como el nuevo maou lucifer se acercaba a el, mientras que el joven enfundaba su guadaña.

-felicidades joven, mataste a uno de los lideres del bando de los antiguos maous- dijo felicitando- y supongo que debes estar de nuestro lado… pero antes muestra tu cara chico-dijo y entonces el joven se quito la capucha dejando ver a un chico de cabello café y ojos rojos.

-antes que nada agradezco sus felicitaciones y en segundo no estoy de su lado, solo estoy cumpliendo un encargo que me dieron para demuestra mi valía a los dioses del olimpo-dijo inexpresivo.

El maou estaba sorprendido porque nunca había oído que los dioses del olimpo mandar a un humano a hacer un trabajo.

-no debe ser cierto, ya que las cosas que hacen los dioses olímpicos solo lo hacen con dioses- dijo y entonces vio caminar al castaño, mientras que atrás del castaño los cuerpos muertos delos demonios que el castaño había asesinado se levantaban con un poco el cuerpo cubierto con negro.

Cuando llego al punto donde se encontraba cerca del oído del maou dijo:

-es porque soy uno- dijo para continuar caminado recto mientras los cuerpos de los demonios lo seguían como su ejercito.

Y entonces el joven dios desaparece entre las sombras con el ejercito de muertos.

/ unos 6 meses antes/

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 1 el inicio de un gran héroe

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo cap en Son of Hades, todaslas cosas que se pongan con un numero al final les dejare un link para verlos xD.

Bien sin mas comencesmos.

Cap. 1 El inicio de un gran héroe (si lo se. No soy Muy original .-.) :

-vamos solo un poco más-

Podemos ver un desierto y como se encontraba un joven luchando con una bestia de 2 cabezas con un cuerno, alas de murciélago, cuerpo de león y una cola que tenia la cabeza de una serpiente, aproximadamente media 2 metros. Esa bestia era conocida por el nombre de [Quimera] y quien la enfrentaba era un chico de cabello café, ojos doradas y llevaba una armadura griega antigua (la de Perseo de furia de titanes 2), una bufanda negra que en las puntas parecía como si estuvieran quemándose ya que soltaban ceniza y unas botas negras.

El chico atacaba a la bestia con una espada griega antigua, lo atacaba por los lados para subir a su espalda para atrapar mas fácilmente las cabezas de la bestia… pero había un inconveniente ya que esa bestia lanzaba fuego. Era porque una cabeza lanzaba gas y la otra daba la chispa para encender el gas.

-joder, esta cosa es mas molesta que el ejercito de [makhais]- dijo medio irritado el castaño ante la dificultad de vencer a el monstruo.

-[tu que esperabas socio, ¿un monstruo como un [minotauro]?]- dijo un ser sellado dentro de su interior que hablaba mediante una gema en la mano izquierda del castaño-[además este es el mas fuerte de todos, así que si enfrentas a otras [quimeras] serán pan comido].

-lo se Draig, además que será bastante útil en batallas- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado ya que le trataron de quemar- solo tengo que subirme a su lomo y ocupar el hechizo de las cadenas- dijo y salto hacia el lomo de la criatura.

Al estar en el lomo de la criatura dijo el siguiente hechizo:

-de las entrañas del inframundo, invoco a las cadenas captoras de la maldad y castigadoras del pecado- dijo mientras unas cadenas salían del suelo qué tenia un símbolo- atrapa a esta bestia para que luche al lado de nuestra causa y que redima su pecados contra la humanidad- termino saltando al suelo para que la cadenas atraparan complemente a la criatura.

Las cadenas al estar en todo el cuerpo de la criatura, lo atrajeron al suelo dejándolo vulnerable. Pero la criatura trataba de liberarse lanzando fuego y forcejeando.

Y entonces el castaño recito otro hechizo:

-constelación de draco permíteme guiar a este monstruo por el camino de la justicia, constelación de Pegaso permíteme enseñarle el camino de la libertad y constelación de cerbero permíteme enséñale el bien de proteger a la humanidad- dijo y aparecieron tres círculos cerca de la bestia, con su símbolo correspondiente y runas griegas de los ideales que dijo el castaño- ahora [quimera], seguirás estos ideales y te purificaras por medio de estos ideales… ahora ve al lugar de la paz- dijo y la criatura iba desapareciendo por un circulo mágico.

Mientras que en el brazo derecho del castaño salía un símbolo de [quimera].

-ahora lucharas a mi lado y libraremos al mundo del mal- dijo mientras apretaba su mano en forma de decidida- bueno Draig, hay que volver.

-[si compañero a volver a casa]- dijo el dragón y el castaño camino con rumbo hacia el monte olimpo..

{Monte Olimpo} issei p.o.v.

Estaba en las puertas del olimpo, mientras entraba mire a cerbero, es un perro de 3 cabezas que era protector de la puerta del inframundo griego que después se cambio a que protegiera la puerta del olimpo por orden de los dioses.

Me acerque a el para acariciarlo en sus tres cabezas.

-hola chicos, están haciendo un buen trabajo- dije con una sonrisa mientras hacían un gesto de felicidad.

Ah!, cierto se me olvido presentarme soy Issei Metaxas, soy un semi dios de 170 años o 17 años en mortal, y se preguntaran cual es mi padre o madre dios.. Pues es el Dios Hades, el dios griego de la muerte y protector del inframundo griego.

A pesar de que nací como el semi dios hasta ahora mas nuevo en Grecia, los aun creyentes de la religión griega conocen me existencia, aunque algunos piensan que mi madre fue Perséfone, en realidad fue una mujer griega llamada Alice Metaxas, conoció a mi padre cuando el fue al mundo humano por un encargo por parte de Zeus, se conocieron y de esa relación nací yo.

Aunque mi inicio en la vida no fue del todo feliz, ya que mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 6 años.

Cuando ella estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida, me conto como conoció a mi padre y que yo era un semi dios. Después de eso mi padre de hizo cargo de mi.

Me enseño el uso de los poderes que había heredado de el y el uso de diferentes tipos de armas…. y cuando tenia 12 años sucedió el cambio mas grande de la historia de los dioses.

Los dioses decidieron que yo, mi padre y Perséfone viviéramos en el olimpo y entonces los demás dioses conocieron mi existencia me dijeron que podría convertirme en dios, pero tenia que eliminar 12 criaturas poderosas que eran amenaza para los humanos.

Cuando cumplí 16 años ya había entrenado con todos los dioses distintas técnicas, con el dios que mas me llevaba bien era Ares ya que éramos luchadores de nacimiento y teníamos bastantes cosas en común.

Y ahora ya complete los 12 eliminaciones, aunque con el permiso de los dioses me quede con algunos para futuros usos. Y voy a presentar el éxito de mis trabajos a los dioses, para por fin tener el titulo que tanto luche.

{sala de los dioses} fin issei p.o.v.

Se encontraba el castaño un poco cambiado de prendas. Ya que ahora portaba: un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas botas de escalar cafés con negro, una chaqueta de que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, que estaba arriba de una camisa negra y su bufanda pero se podía observar de las cenizas salían con mas potencia.

Estaba en medio de una sala donde se encontraban 12 deidades que eran los dioses griegos, pero mas importante, se encontraban los 3 dioses mas poderosos de esa facción.

-Zeus-sama, Poseidón-sama, padre- dijo el castaño mientras se arrodillaba, en forma de respeto-les quiero informar de que mi tarea ah terminado.

Cuando dijo eso su marca de quimera empezó a brillar, dejando a ver como aparecía el monstruo.

-la quimera y ultima criatura que ustedes me encomendaron dar caza, ha sido satisfactoriamente capturada-dijo mientras se levantaba- y ahora os pido que me conceda lo prometido Zeus-sama.

-vamos issei, no tienes que ser tan caballeroso-dijo con tono relajado el dios a su sobrino- y a lo de tu misión, te felicito por atrapar o eliminar las bestia.

-bien ahora lo que te prometimos issei-dijo Poseidón.

-te haremos un dios-dijo hades, sonriente por el logro de su hijo.

-pero primero-dijo para después continuar-tendremos que ver en todo lo que haz hecho, para definir de que serás dios- dijo Zeus, para después sacar una lista de toda la vida del castaño.

-desde que naciste te criaste con la adoctrina del bien y la justicia, aunque tu padre es como un dios de mal y destrucción, por pensamientos de los humanos-dijo mientras el castaño asentía-, además que cuanto iniciaste tu tare de cazar a los monstruos, ayudaste a gente en apuros o estaba siendo torturada- dijo mientras que se mostraba como el castaño ayudaba gente..

Pero la acción que mas llamo la atención, es como el castaño atacaba una iglesia que estaba matando niños, en lo que parecía un fallo en un macabro experimento. Y el castaño liberaba al ultimo infante superviviente.

-haz ayudado a gente sin que nadie te lo pidiera-dijo mientras veía el holograma de como el niño escapaba- y además has hecho pagar a muchos infames, con tal de salvar gente inocente-dijo mientras desaparecía el holograma-y esas acciones te han hecho ser lo que eres hoy en día.

-por eso issei Metaxas, nosotros los dioses griegos te damos la bienvenida como..-dijo hades para que luego continuara Zeus.

-como dios de la justica y el equilibrio- dijo y entonces el Cataño empezó a flotar mientras brillaba en una luz blanca y roja- tus habilidades de dios han sido incluidas en tus poderes, y además que tus

Fondos de energía han aumentado bastantemente, logrando que casi tu energía casi sea inagotable.

Y entonces el castaño cayo suavemente al suelo, dejando ver unos pocos cambios en su apariencia.

Ahora su pelo tenia 2 flequillos: uno de color blanco y el otro de color negro… mientras que sus ojos se volvieron un poco mas rojizos, su ya antigua ropa de guerrero griego, era ahora era: una chaqueta blanca y negra, una camiseta y corbata del mismo color, unos jeans de color negro y unas zapatillas converse de color gris ceniza y rojo vivo(1), y su bufanda seguía igual.

-valla issei, no pensé que con la liberación de tu verdadero poder. Cambiara tu ropa, pero bueno- dijo, sorprendido, para luego continuar-además de esto vas a tener 2 criaturas, de parte nuestra, que serán tus compañeros hasta tu muerte- dijo y de un circulo parecieron 2 criaturas:

Una era un zorro/lobo de color negro, blanco y rojo, tenia: los ojos rojos y uno en la frente de mismo color, 2 pares de alas: unas delanteras de color gris, que parecían casi invisibles y unas traseras de

Color blanco y con marcas de color negro. Además que poseía cola de color negro(2).

-este es un yokai que nos dio como ofrenda de paz la facción yokai- dijo zeus mientras apuntaba al lobo, que observaba fijamente a issei- es un [Kitsune zenko], son fieles a su amo, y son amables.

-encantado de conocerte zenko- dijo issei acariciando al canino/canido, quien alegremente acepto las caricias y empezo a lamerle la mano al castaño.

La otra criatura era ..(me da flojera describirlo por lo que solo busquen: Mega Banette :v).

-esta es una fantasma que nos encontramos en una fisura dimensional, hable con ella sobre ti y dijo que ella seria tu compañera. Por lo que parece se llama "Banette"- dijo hades, mientras la fantasma se acercaba a el castaño.

Banette al estar al frente del castaño, empezo a brillar, para luego dejar ver a una chica de 16 años: que tenia el cabello blanco y ojos rosado. Vestia: una chaqueta de color negro con mangas separadas de la caqueta, unos guantes de color rosado, uno pantalonsillos de color rosado y unas calsetas del mismo color y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas(3).

-hola encantada de conocerte issei Metaxas, soy Banette aunque me puedes llamar

Lucy- dijo animada la chica fantasma.

-también encantado de conocerte Lucy-san- dijo con una sonrisa que dejo sonrojada a lucy, y entrando a una brecha dimensinal para que no la viera sonrojada.

El castaño ante esta acción, solamente le salió una gota estilo anime.

-bien issei, ya conociste a tus compañeros-dijo mientras asentia el castaño-pero justo ahora te transferiremos a japon mas especifico kuoh.

-¿Por qué tio?-pregunto el joven confundido.

-porque queremos que tengas una vida normal de adolecente. Ya que desde que tu madre murio pasaste toda tu infancia entrenando y luchando contra monstruos- esta vez dijo hades con un tono entristecido, porque su hijo no tuvo una infancia normal.

-ademas que ya nuestra faccion firmo la paz con las 3 facciones biblicas, y sirzhes lucifer pidio que protegieras a su hermana, a peligros de rango A (N/A:por cierto aquí el nivel de los enemigos seran de F a S. por ejemplo: una Rango F es un enemigo del mas bajo nivel como: un demonio renegado y Fantasmas, mientras que un rango S es un enemigo al nivel de un dios)… y ademas te tenemos un trabajo super importante- dijo en tono serio poseidon.

-¿y de que se trata tio zeus?- pregunto seriamente el castaño.

-¿sabes que son lo antiguos y nuevos maou?-pregunto Zeus.

-si los antiguos son los primeros maou que gobernaron el infierno, y que murieron en la 3 guerra biblica. Y los nuevos son los que gobiernan hoy en dia el inframundo biblico- dijo cultamente el castaño.

-si, pues digamos que esos antiguos maou, tuvieron decendencia. Y ahora esa decendecia quiere hacerse con el control del inframundo bliblico-dijo hades, para luego continuar- y en eso entras tu- dijo mientras apuntaba a el castaño.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto el castaño.

-tu desmoronaras a la rebelion de los antiguos maou, y evitaras que ellos se hagan con el poder y provoquen una nueva guerra entre las facciones sobrenaturales-termino de explicar Zeus- y bien.. ¿aceptas?.

El castaño esta pensatibo. Pensaba los pros y los contras de su nueva mision. Pero al final decidio su decisión.

-acepto, tio zeus- dijo decididamente el castaño.

-bien issei, ve con Hefesto por tu armamento-dijo zeus, y issei asintio y fue por su armamento.

Cuando issei dejo la sala, empezo a hablar poseidon.

-estan seguros de enviar a issei-dijo preocupado- digo, es muy respetable y tan poderoso como shiva.. Pero me preocupa ya que recien empezo su labor de dios, y no tiene mucha experiencia. ¿Qué opinas tu Hades?- pregunto mirando a hades.

Hades estaba mirando hacia el horizonte mientras sotenia su barbilla, y entoces respondio.

-poseidon, yo como zeus confiamos en issei. El no se gano el titulo a dios con solo nacer… no, no, no, el se lo gano con su esfuerzo y trabajo duro-dijo orgulloso de su hijo- ademas que cuando era pequeño, logro detener una revuelta de cegadores rebeldes-dijo mientras recordaba dicho momento-y por eso creo que lograra hacer este trabajo-dijo y entoces susurro- deseguro su madre deberia estar orgullosa-susurro mientras sonreia recordando a su antigua esposa.

{Armeria de Hefesto}.

En la armeria de hefesto, se encontraban distintos tipos de armas, desde: armas de asta hasta rifles de alto calibre. Aunque fuera antiguo el olimpo, no se quedo atrás con los adelanto tecnologicos.

Issei al llegar, toco una campanilla para llamar a hefesto. Mientras lo esperaba, miraba los distintos tipos de armas, hasta que llego hefesto.

-hola issei,¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto mientras recordo algo- por cierto, felicidades por volverte dios-dijo hefesto felizmente.

-gracias hefesto, pero eso no es a lo que vengo- dijo mientras agradecia- vengo a buscar las arma que pidio Zeus.

-!ah¡, esas armas- dijo recordando- en un momento te las traigo-dijo y como dijo rapidamente las trajo- bien lo que tenemos aquí issei: esta es una guadaña hecha en base a la de la Parca, pero, esta tiene una peculiaridad(4)- el castaño asintio- al llegar a un total de 17 enemigos abatidos, libera una onda de poder que daña a los enemigos cercanos. Esta arma se llama Reaper/segadora.

-interesante- dijo el castaño mientras blandia la guadaña y haci movimientos con ella. Luego de probarla le pidio a Lucy, si podia guardarla en una de sus brechas. Y ella gustosa acepto.

-bien la siguiente de tus armas sera tu secundaria- el castaño asintio- esta arma se llama Staticor- dijo sacando el arma(5)- esta es un arma de alta tecnologia. Para hacerla funcionar tienes que hacer como si estuvieras dando golpes, y soltara una bala cor cada golpe-dijo mientras hacia los movimiento en el aire- y su especialidad es que cuando matienes apretado un boton en la parte de la palma mientras mas balas se mantengan en el rayo, mas fuerte sera la explosion.

Entoces el castaño se las puso en la cintura, y no se caian porque tenia un iman.

-y esta es tu ultima arma, y es una escopeta llamada tigris (6)-dijosacando la escopeta- esta arma tiene 2 disparos, pero muy poderosos. Y la peculiaridad y especialidad que tiene es que cuanto se te acaben las balas, se creen municiones en base de tu energia-dijo entregandosela a el castaño.

-gracias hefesto, ahora me despido. Quizas nos veamos en otrto momento- se despidio mientras salia se iba por un circulo magico haci japon, kuoh

-adios issei, nos vemos-dijo hefesto con una sonrisa.

Continuara….

. /9fc310759a87f141a0578c475f94a5d2/tumblr_mjeqy3hpcs1runbedo1_

6116/9750cb9eb805e9d93206cfd622cc534653e6e129_

.

.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSG0hJH3eRjLNmYnEvbGMIpH2BAFBk0XwJDM-MO8i9WYIedvWab

.


	3. Chapter 2 El Dios Llega a kouh

Hola chicos, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de Highschool DxD: Son of Hades.

Y antes que nada, siento no haber subido capítulos en meses. Y es debido a que tuve clases hasta enero, y los viajes de vacaciones familiares no me da van tiempo de escribir.

Además de que en mayo tuve que volver al colegio y ponerme a estudiar.

Sección rewies:

NickTheNew16: Gracias :B

Miguelzero24: Gracias y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

TRYNDAMER95: Gracias.

Lux-kun: gracias y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo :D

Bueno, sin mas comencemos.

Simbología:

-hola-Personaje hablando.

-hola-Personaje pensando

-[socio]-Draig y otros seres sellados.

-"hola"-Teléfono, holograma, carta, etc.

capitulo 2 El Dios llega a kuoh:

Después de recoger sus armas en la herrería de Hefesto. Issei Metaxas llego a kuoh… mas exactos en la casa donde el viviría durante toda su vida estudiantil, ya que el después de terminar sus estudios tomaría con seriedad su rol como dios de la justicia.

Al parecer sus tíos se tomaron muy enserio el hogar de el castaño, y crearon una… !jodida mansión¡.

Issei al ver esto le salió una gota estilo anime mientras llamaba a su padre.

-"el dios hades al habla, ¿a quien quiere que le seguemos el alma?". Dijo hades con un tono de vendedor.

-papá, soy yo-dijo el castaño que todavía tenia la gota.

-"ah, hola hijo"-dijo alegremente-"¿que tal esta tu casa?"-dijo tranquilamente.

-bien, pero…. !necesariamente tenia que ser una mansión¡- dijo eso ultima enojado el castaño.

-"yo no fui quien hizo la casa"-dijo nerviosamente el dios de la muerte-"fue obra de mis hermanos, ellos planearon la casa".

El castaño solo suspiro ante esto y dijo:

-esta bien… adiós pa-dijo mientras colgaba.

Entonces el castaño procedió a entrar a su "casa". al entrar vio un gran salón (es la misma mansión que en la serie XD),y en una mesa que tenia una carta.

Al abrirla issei se dio cuenta que la escribió Zeus y decía:

"issei, si estas leyendo esto es porque de seguro llegaste bien aquí…

Bueno te explicare como es esta casa..

Esta casa consta de 6 pisos: 3 en la superficie y 3 bajo tierra..:

Los 3 pisos constan de 7 habitaciones cada uno, para que tengas a tu harem, !picaron¡"

El castaño ante esto solo puso una sonrisa falsa mientras le salía una gota anime.

Luego de eso continuo leyendo.

"y los 3 pisos bajo tierra son: una sala de entrenamiento, un baño termal y un santuario de las constelaciones…

Issei esta ultima habitación no dejes que nadie, que no tenga tu autorización, entre ya que es sagrado ese lugar…"

El castaño entendía lo que le escribió Zeus, ya que los santuarios que hacían conexión con los seres de las constelaciones. Eran sagrados y que solo personas que eran autorizadas por quienes era expertos en el tema, podían entrar.

(N/T: Los santuarios de constelaciones son importantes en esta historia para los dioses griegos. Ya que esas constelaciones les dan un poder extra a los semi dioses de poder convocar monstruos y sellarlos)

"bueno eso es todo, suerte con tu encargo y esfuérzate en la escuela…

Aunque ya sabes casi todo sobre el mundo gracias a atenea…

Y ten muchas chicas, ¡no me decepciones sobrino!.

Atentamente: Zeus, tu patrón :v"

Issei termino de leer con una gota lo ultimo, ya que Zeus siempre se ponía a payasear con casi todas las cosas.

Y procedió a dormir, ya que era de noche y tenia mañana clases.

(a la mañana siguiente)

Los pájaros cantaban, los adultos iban al trabajo, los niños iban a sus primarias felices de vivir y nuestro castaño.. Pues… estaba en una escena incomoda.

-!L-L-Lucy, que haces en mi cuarto¡-grito avergonzado el dios.

debido que cuando se despertó el se encontró a la peli-blanca que estaba acostada con el desnuda.

-mouu isseiii… solo déjame estar así un poco mas- dijo la peli-blanca con las mejillas infladas haciendo un puchero.

-ahora no Lucy, tengo que ir a clase-dijo el castaño para ir a darse un baño.

Unos 20 minutos después de bañarse y vestirse con el uniforme de la academia de kuoh. Que consistía de: una camisa blanca con rajas verticales negras sobre una camisa roja, un pantalón negro, unos zapatos negro, una chaqueta negra con una manga que le llegaba hasta el hombro dejando ver sus marcas de monstruos amaestrados y una bufanda negra con rojo en las puntas.

Fue a hacer el desayuno para el y Lucy, siendo esto: tocino, tostadas y un jugo. En teoría un desayuno normal.

Al terminar el castaño se levanto lavo los platos y se preparo para irse.

-bueno Lucy me voy-dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos-¿tu estarás en el espacio dimensional?-pregunto.

-no issei, me quedare aquí para entrenar un poco-dijo la peli-blanca animada.

-ok, me voy, adiós- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-adiós-dijo la peli-blanca con felicidad.

(calles de kuoh)

Issei caminaba así la escuela tranquilamente mientras que leía un "libro", porque en realidad era información de los objetivos a eliminar.

Mientras caminaba los estudiantes, que seguían el mismo rumbo. Lo miraban detenidamente ya que nunca lo vieron en la escuela y era de suponer que era un nuevo estudiante.

(Academia kuoh)

Al llegar a el establecimiento. Issei sintió 2 presencias demoniacas y otras de menos potencia que las anteriores.

-con que estas son las 2 herederas que debo proteger-pensó el mechi blanco y negro serio- aunque parece que ellas ni siquiera se esfuerzan por mantener oculta su presencia-pensó mientras suspiraba. Y entonces continuo con su camino.

(salón de segundo año B)

Issei estaba esperando afuera del salón para que el profesor lo llamara y se presentara.

(dentro del salón)

-bien chicos-dijo el profesor llamando la atención de los alumnos-hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, que proviene de Grecia. así que por favor trátenlo bien.

Entonces empezaron los mormullos.

"¿quien crees que sea?", "¿crees que sea una chica?", "si es una mujer, espero que sea hermosa". Esos eran los murmullos que se escuchaban por todo el salón.

-ya pasa-dijo el profesor y issei procedió a entrar.

Todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Las mujeres eran: sonrojos, miradas picaras y sonrisas por la apariencia del castaño, mientras que los chicos era: enfado, disgusto y envidia porque ellos pensaban que seria el segundo príncipe de kuoh.

-bien preséntate, Metaxas-kun-dijo el profesor recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño.

-encantado de conocerlos, mi nombre es: Issei Metaxas. Soy transferido de Grecia, porque mi padre quería que tuviera una mejor calidad de educación, y pues estoy aquí. tengo 17 y se distintos de disciplinas con distintos tipos de armas-dijo issei respetuosamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluyendo a el profesor- espero que nos llevemos bien y cuiden de mi- dijo mientras se inclinaba.

-bueno Metaxas-kun, siéntate en el puesto vacío de la ventana-ordeno el profesor y issei solo asintió y fue a sentarse.

(receso)

Las clases pasaron normalmente. Al llegar el receso se empezó a formar un circulo de chicas que le empezaron a lanzar preguntas

-tranquilas, responderé una por una sus preguntas- decía issei con una gota anime sonriendo.

Entonces empezaron las preguntas:

-¿tienes novia?.

-no.

-¿estas interesado en tener?.

-quiza, pero por ahora no.

-¿Qué tan bien hablas griego?

-polý kaló (bastante bien)-dijo y entonces se levanto-si, no hay mas preguntas. Me retiro.

Y entonces issei procedió a salir de el salón.

Al llegar a un árbol, procedió a sentarse en el y mirar hacia la ventana del edificio y se encontró con la mirada de una chica hermosa de pelo rojo y ojos azules.

La chica unos segundos después de verse entre si. Sonríe y entra al edificio.

-es era definitivamente Rías Gremory, cualquiera se daría cuenta por el cabello y el aura que tiene-pensó seriamente- haaaa, tendré demasiados problemas con ella. Ya que parece que se dio cuenta que soy poseedor de ti Draig.

-[si, ya me di cuenta socio]-dijo igual de serio Draig-[tranquilo, si intenta reclutarte, solo dile que no y dile que no estas interesado]-dijo el dragón rojo en su interior-[ahora si me disculpas debo descansar].

-si Draig, descansa-dijo y entonces se levanto y procedió a irse.

(dentro del edificio)

-hmm-se notaba pensativa la peli-roja, ahora conocida como Rías Gremory.

-¿Qué pasa Rías?-pregunto una peli-negra con ojos morados, mientras traía una charola con un juego de te.

-nada Akeno, solo pensaba en el chico que vi-dijo mientras tomaba un taza de te que le entrego la pelinegra.

-no será que se intereso en el, ¿verdad Bucho?-dijo la peli-negra con un sonrisa.

-si, parece que es el poseedor de la [Boosted Gear]-dijo pensativa- bueno, dejando eso de lado. ¿Ya llego el proveniente de Grecia?-pregunto seria la peli-roja.

-si, pero todavía no tenemos información sobre el-dijo la peli-negra todavía con su sonrisa - y Bucho, ¿Qué haremos con el poseedor de la [Boosted Gear]?-pregunto curiosa la peli-negra.

-dile a Koneko que lo vigile. Ya que parece que hay ángeles caídos que están matando poseedores de [Sacred Gears]-dijo seria la peli-roja.

(después de clases)

después de ese día lleno de emociones, el joven dios de la justicia, caminaba hacia su casa cuando paro en un puente que frente a el estaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas. y por su vestimenta se notaba que era de otra escuela.

-di-disculpa, ¿tu eres Issei Metaxas?- pregunto la chica tímidamente.

-si, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto servicialmente issei- es un ángel caído, de seguro tiene un plan oculto...- pensaba desconfiado el castaño-... por ahora le seguiré el juego haber que planea.

-esta mañana te vi pasar por este puente. y pu-pu-pues me preguntaba si...-tomo aire avergonzadamente-sa-¿!saldrías conmigo¡?-dijo eso muy avergonzada.

issei supo al instante lo que planeaba la ángel caído. pero quería descubrir mas a fondo la razón de ese plan, así que tenia que aceptar la propuesta.

-si, claro por que no-dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la "chica" tuviera una expresión de felicidad.

-tengamos una cita el domingo-dijo y se largo.

mientras la chica se marchaba, el castaño cambiaba su expresión a una cansada y suspiro.

-oye tu, si tu en los arboles-dijo y de los arboles salió una chica pequeña de pelo plateado y ojos dorados.

-¿como sabias que estaba hay?-pregunto neutral la Loli.

-tengo los reflejos mas avanzados que un humano común -mintió el castaño- y además se que es un ángel caído y voy a ver que planea. así que por favor no le digas a tu ama.

después de decir eso y recibir un asentimiento de la Loli, los dos procedieron a retirarse del lugar...

-vaya mis problemas nunca acaban- pensó con un suspiro cansado, mientras volvía a su hogar.

(en alguna parte del inframundo)

En alguna parte del inframundo bíblico, en un castillo.

se encontraba Shalba Belcebub, quien era un chico de cabello castaño con una armadura. sentado en un trono, sostenía unos papeles para su próximo ataque a el inframundo.

Cuando de repente, se abren las puertas dejando ver a Katarea Leviatán que era una chica de pelo castaño, que por lo que parecía venia con noticias.

-¿que sucede katarea, para que me interrumpas en medio de la planificación de nuestro próximo ataque?-pregunto Shalba algo molesto.

-es algo sobre la alianza de los demonios y la Facción [Griega]-dijo katarea seria.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?-pregunto curioso Shalba.

-ellos debieron a conocer un nuevo dios que se encargara de proteger a las hermanas de los maous leviatán y lucifer.

-bueno nuestro plan de matar a las hermanas de los maous, quedo descartado-suspiro frustrado Shalba- pero dime, ¿Quién es el padre o la madre de ese nuevo dios?-pregunto seriamente.

-es hijo de… hades- dijo katarea con miedo en su voz.

-¿h-h-hijo de h-h-hades?-Shalba estaba temblando ante lo dicho por katarea.

-si, además que se dice que esta al mismo nivel que Shiva.

Shalba sabia que tan fuerte era Shiva por lo que sintió un gran escalofrió.

(en Kuoh)(casa de issei)

Issei despues de cenar se preparaba para irse a dormir, cuando resibe una llamada holgrafica de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa pa?, ¿para que me llamas?-pregunto curioso issei.

-"se trata de uno de los lideres de la facción de los antiguos maous"-dijo hades con un tono serio.

-¿donde se encuentra?-pregunto seriamente issei mientras se vestía con su traje de asesino nocturno (no hace falta explicarlo, ya que es el traje del prologo xd)

-"en un antiguo almacen"-dijo hades recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño-"pero, debes saber algo".

-¿Qué es?-pregunto mientras se amarraba el cinturon.

-"sirchez envio a su hermana y su sequito para que se encarguen de el"-dijo hades viendo a su hijo supirar-"¿Qué sucede issei?".

-Sirchez Lucifer confia demaciado en su hermana-dijo cansadamente issei- bueno adios pa, voy a ocupar a una de las bestias.

-"ok, adios hijo"-entonces el holograma desaparecio.

(antiguo almacen)

Podemos ver como un montón de demonios que eran liderados por Creuserey Asmodeus, que era un chico adulto de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Que por lo que parecía llevaban por lo que parecía, varios libros de magia prohibida por medio un portal hacia su base.

Todo iba bien para los demonios hasta que apareció Rías Gremory y su sequito.

-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí. Si no es nada mas ni nada menos que la gran hermana del maou lucifer y heredera del clan Gremory, Rías Gremory-dijo Creuserey divertido.

-hola Creuserey Asmodeus, hoy vengo a exterminarte por ordenes de mi hermano-fijo educadamente la Rías.

-eso lo veremos. Retírense chicos-orden Creuserey y todos los demonios se fueron por el portal-ok, comencemos-dijo y se puso en guardia.

-Kiba, Koneko-orden Rías recibiendo un asentimiento de sus 2 siervos.

Kiba convoco una espada demoniaca, atacando del lado izquierdo y Koneko atacando del lado derecho. Y los 2 al tratar de golpear al peli-negro fueron detenidos por un escudo mágico de parte de Creuserey.

-ahora mi turno-dijo mientras convocaba un montón de energía demoniaca en sus manos y lanzándola a Kiba y Koneko. Como ellos recién se recuperaban de el bloqueo de sus ataques, fueron golpeados fuertemente por los ataques.

Al recibir los ataques los 2 quedaron debilitados mientras se desmayaban.

-bufff, pensé que iban a dar mas pelea-dijo Creuserey con un tono burlón.

-Akeno, encárgate de curarlos. Yo me encargo de el-ordeno Rías recibiendo el asentimiento de la peli-negra.

Entonces en su mano empezó a crear poder de destrucción, pero antes de lanzarlo contra Creuserey. Este la ataco cuerpo a cuerpo, haciéndola chocar contra una pared de el almacén.

-enserio, si que tu hermano confía demasiado en ti para encomendarte esta misión-dijo una voz masculina que hacia eco en el almacén.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto alarmado Creuserey.

-aquí arriba-dijo la voz desde el techo.

Si era nuestro protagonista, que esta sobre una viga del techo, con la capucha puesta.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba serio Creuserey.

Issei solo salto de la viga para caer en el suelo.

-yo soy tu verdugo- dijo con una voz monótona.

-haaaa, enserio crees que me vas a vencer-dijo burlonamente- si ni siquiera la hermana de lucifer, pudo. Tu menos lo lograras.

-tienes razón, yo no te matare-dijo viendo como sonreía Creuserey-pero mi amigo si…. ![Quimera]¡- grito y entonces apareció un circulo mágico que en el centro se encontraba el símbolo de un [Quimera].

Y entonces apareció la gran bestia mitológica, por lo que se notaba estaba ,mas cambiada. Puesto que ahora llevaba un casco y un cuerno de oro en ambas cabezas, una armadura que cubría gran mayoría de su cuerpo y unas cadenas alrededor de sus patas.

-!RAGHHHHHHHHHHH¡

-me gusta de nuevo verte amigo- dijo issei con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de la bestia-entonces… !Vamos¡-ordeno y entonces la bestia corrió a atacar a Creuserey.

La [Quimera] al estar cerca de Creuserey, de una de sus cabezas empezó a lanzar gas mientras que la otra lanza una chispa, creando fuego que fue directamente hacia Creuserey.

El al intentar defenderse, creo un campo de fuerza demoniaco, pero, para mala suerte de el las llamas traspasaron la barrera provocándole bastantes daños.

-¿Qué es este tipo de daño es este?, nunca lo había sentido antes-dijo en shock el peli-negro.

-si, nunca lo has sentido porque es daño divino-dijo issei con todavía su voz monótona.

-d-daño d-d-divino-dijo con miedo en su voz.

-bueno, terminemos con esto rápido. Vamos [Quimera]… !Grieta infernal¡-ordeno y la [Quimera] obedeció.

Entonces la [Quimera] en sus patas delanteras se empezó a llenar de poder divino. Y al estar al limite del poder, golpeo fuertemente el piso, creando una grieta que salía magma al rojo vivo, que apuntaba a el peli-negro. (no soy muy bueno haciendo escenas de batallas xd)

Al impactar el ataque a el pelinegro, este quedo inconsciente en el suelo. Entonces issei, camino hacia el hasta estar cerca de Creuserey. Y entonces puso mano sobre el y entonces el pelinegro empezó a desintegrarse.

Al terminar eso se acercó a la [Quimera] y este desapareció, por un circulo mágico.

Entonces el procedió a irse, pero algo lo detuvo. Y ese algo era Rías Gremory.

-¿tu quien eres?, ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?-pregunto la peli-roja curiosa.

-yo soy tu protector, Rías Gremory-dijo y entonces el chico lanzo una bomba de humo, nublando la vista del sequito Gremory y a la peli roja.

Al disiparse el humo, el grupo Gremory busco con la mirada a el muchacho. No lo encontraron ni a el, ni al cuerpo de Creuserey.

-¿Quién era ese chico?-pregunto con voz monótona Koneko.

-por la criatura que poseía, parece que es el semi-dios griego-dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

-si, es muy poderoso-dijo seria- ni siquiera uso su poder para matar a ese descendiente de maou.

-si, es bastante increìble-dijo Kiba abrumado por el poder del joven semi-dios.

-bueno chicos, tenemos que regresar y dar el reporte de la misión-dijo Rias.

-¡hai, buchou!-dijeron al unisonó.

Entonces Rias observo a Kiba que estaba mirando al infinito.

-¿que te pasa Kiba?-pregunto rias procupada, haciendo que kiba saliera de sus pensamientos.

-nada buchou-dijo kiba formalmente-solo que ese chico se me hace conocido-dijo el rubio con un tono nostalgico.

Continuara…..

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Y ademas gracias por estos 30 favs y 32 follows, ya que gracias a su apoyo siempre me alegran para escribir más.

Bueno sin más, adios ;).


	4. Chapter 3 Cita y nuevos aliados

Hola chicos, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de Highschool DxD: Son of Hades.

Y lo único que quiero decir es…. ¡Guau!.

Nunca pensé que mi historia tuviera tantos seguidores y favs.

Y todo es gracias a ustedes por gustarles lo que hago, por lo que ¡Muchas Gracias!.

Sección de Rewies:

Arinasution: Gracias.

Lux-kun: Gracias, y sorry por hacerte creer que deje el fic abandonado xd.

Elgansotuerto: Gracias y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

Bueno, y sin mas. ¡Comencemos!

Simbología:

-hola-Personaje hablando.

-hola-Personaje pensando

-[socio]-Draig y otros seres sellados.

-"hola"-Teléfono, holograma, carta, etc.

Capitulo 3 La Cita y nuevas aliadas:

Después de salir de el almacén abandonado. Nuestro joven dios procedió a cambiarse de ropa con magia, para luego ir a su hogar.

{Casa de Issei}

Al llegar a su hogar. Mientras movía su mano para abrir la puerta. Esta se abrió sola dejando ver a una peli blanca con un rostro muy enojado frente a issei.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto con tono autoritario la peli blanca.

-pues… fui a matar a un demonio de la facción de los maous- respondió tranquilamente el castaño y ante esto la chica solo suspiro.

-por lo menos avísame para cuando hagas eso-dijo la peli blanca tristemente-no ves que me preocupa si te sucede algo-dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Y entonces abrazo a Issei.

-lo siento Lucy-dijo el castaño- no quería preocuparte, las próximas veces te avisare- dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-ok-dijo la chica mientras se separaba de el- ¿no que me ibas a decir algo?-pregunto curiosa la chica.

-hmmmmmm… ¡ah!, cierto - recordó issei- mañana voy a tener una cita.

(a la mañana siguiente).

Era domingo por lo que muchas personas se encontraban en el centro kuoh. Y una de ellas era nuestro protagonista que se encontraba esperando a la chica que seria su cita.

Vale decir que el chico se le podía notar una curita en X en la mejilla. Y vestía un jeans azul, una chaqueta de mezclilla sobren una camisa blanca, unos converse negros y su típica bufanda.

-joder, todavía duele- pensó el castaño mientras se acariciaba la mejilla-nunca pensé que una chica tuviera tanta fuerza-dijo para si mismo mientras que recordaba como Lucy lo regañaba de por que acepto la cita. Y entonces apareció la gema de Draig.

-[¿Qué esperabas de una chica que te quiere?]-dijo Draig entre ricillas- [nunca imagine que la debilidad del gran Issei Metaxas, fuera una chica]-se mofo el dragón sellado.

-mi madre dijo siempre- recordando- "Nunca le respondas a una mujer enojada, o sufrirás el infierno"- dijo mentalmente a Draig.

-[Sabias palabras las de tu madre]- adulo el dragón- [ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir]-dijo el dragón haciendo desaparecer la gema.

-buenas noches Draig- dijo el chico, para observar como llegaba la chica.

-siento llegar tarde- se disculpo la pelinegra.

-Tranquila-respondió el castaño tratando de calmarla- yo recién llego- en eso la chica se tranquiliza- ¿empecemos?.

-¡Si!- dijo felizmente mientras tomaba del brazo a issei.

Y entonces la pareja empezó su cita. (es la misma que en el anime :T)

(Tiempo después).

Después de haber ido a comer, comprar y issei comprarle a Yuma una brazalete. Fueron a un parque para descansar.

Al llegar la peli negra fue felizmente hacia la fuente, mientras que la seguía el castaño.

-Creo que aquí sucederá lo que planea-pensó el castaño mientras la veía- siento una presencia además de ella-pensó para mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-¡ya te encontré!- se dijo en su mente mientras que veía un árbol, y luego volver a ver a la peli negra.

Esta miro ella fuente y luego se dio la vuelva. Ella mostraba una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia issei.

-Gracias por nuestra primera cita issei-kun- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿te puedo pedir algo como regalo de primera cita?- pregunto la chica acercándose la chica mas a issei.

-si, ¿Qué seria?- pregunto mientras actuaba feliz- aquí viene- pensó.

La chica se acerco a el oído de el castaño y le dijo:

-¿morirías por mi?- susurro para moverse hacia atrás para que un brillo la cubriese.

Al disiparse ese brillo se mostro a Yuma diferente; era mas madura, además de que ahora llevara un traje estilo sadomasoquista.

-¡Guau!, nunca pensé que tal chica tuviera tal vestimenta- dijo el joven dios asombrado- ¿pero sabes que?, yo también puedo transformarme.

Entonces la ropa de issei se empezó a volver ceniza, mostrando su traje de asesino y sus armas. Y su cabello cambio a de su forma dios.

-¿¡q-q-q-Quien eres!?- pregunto la peli negra asustada ante tal cambio.

-te lo diré- respondió- pero primero que se muestre tu a mi amiguita-dijo apuntando el árbol. Que de el salió una chica de 15 años de pelo rubio y traje gótico.

-Hola , encantada de conocerlo soy Mittlet-se presento elegantemente la rubia- ¿y usted es?-pregunto.

-Yo soy Issei Metaxas, semi-dios griego-respondió- y ahora díganme, ¿Quién las mando?- pregunto seriamente.

-s-s-semi-dios griego- dijo con tono asustado la Loli.

-si, y todavía no responden mi pregunta-dijo aumentando su aura.

-n-n-nos mando Kokabiel-sama- respondió la peli negra- nos ordeno que matáramos a todos los portadores de [Sacred Gears]- dijo para mirar como issei mostraba aumentaba su aura y mostraba enojo.

-KOKABIEL-dijo con voz sombría el castaño agrietando el piso-¡TODOS LOS DIAS LA MISMA MIERDA!-grito el castaño.

-¿u-u-u-usted conoce a Kokabiel-sama?- pregunto la rubia confundida y asustada.

-¿¡Qué si lo conozco!?, ¡ese bastardo nunca me deja en paz!-grito con mucha fuerza- siempre que voy a un lugar o me llama para que me una a el o el tiene algo que ver en una situación de conflicto bélico- dijo desahogándose mientras se sentaba en una banca cansado.

Cabe decir que las 2 chicas quedaron confundidas ante tal escena y se preguntaban que tanto su líder podía ser molestoso.

Después de liberarse. El semi-dios se paro y miro a las chicas.

-déjenme adivinar-camino hacia ellas- el les dijo que si lo seguían les ayudaría a subir de rango en los caídos, ¿cierto?- pregunto el castaño tranquilamente y las caídas asintieron.

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida la peli negra.

-A todos los que piensa que les servirá les dice eso-respondió cansadamente issei- lo dice pero nunca lo cumple.

-¿por que lo dices?-pregunto la rubia.

-me eh encontrado con muchos caídos que les a dicho eso-respondió- los usa para su beneficio para provocar una guerra y luego los deja tirados para que luego los encuentre y los ejecuten por traición-dijo con un tono de enojo- ni siquiera tiene el honor para valorar a sus sirvientes.

Las caídas estaban shockeadas ante tal declaración del semi-dios. Ellas solo serian juguetes para los caprichos de un cadre que solo busca guerra.

-no puede ser-dijo la peli negra-enserio solo seremos unos juguetes- dijo para caer al suelo, y la rubia repitió esta acción.

-les daré un oferta, porque parece que ustedes poseen un gran potencial-dijo seriamente el castaño llamando la atención de las caídas-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron al unísono.

-como ya les dije soy semi-dios de los griegos-las chicas asintieron-y pues Atenea siempre esta buscando a chicas que estén dispuestas a ser guerreras para defender a el mundo sobre natural con honor-continuo- por lo que les ofrezco que trabajen con Atenea- dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero… ¿ella aceptara a unas caídas como nosotras?, somos seres impuros que se dejaron llevar por sus pecados- dijo la rubia tristemente.

-no deben preocuparse por eso-recalco issei- ella siempre me dice que mientras tengan la determinación para trabajar. No importa la raza o ser que es- dijo mientras sonreía sonrojando a las caídas- y, ¿aceptan?- pregunto mientras les mostraba las manos para ayudarlas a levantarse.

Las caídas se quedaron pensando en su decisión. Y luego de un tiempo se decidieron.

-¡si!, aceptamos- dijo la rubia para que las 2 aceptaran la ayuda del castaño.

-bien no puedo llevarlas al olimpo por el trabajo que estoy haciendo….. ¡pero!- saca unas hojas con círculos mágicos- usen estos sellos de transporte para ir. Y digan que; "Nos ofreció umbra ser guerreras de atenea", y les permitirán entrar- dijo entregándoles los sellos.

-¿Por qué umbra y no Issei Metaxas?- pregunto la peli-negra.

-Es algo que les responderé cuanto vea que sean mas fuertes- dijo neutralmente issei.

-mouuu- gruñeron las caídas mientras hacían un puchero.

-bueno, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme- camino mientras volvía su ropa normal- las veré en otro momento- dijo y entonces apareció un circulo mágico frente a el y se tele transporto.

Después de ver como se fue el castaño las caídas usaron los sellos para transportarse a su nuevo trabajo. Dejando el lugar sin personas.

{Club de investigación de lo oculto}

-¿Cómo que mi familiar no pudo entregarle el sello a Issei Metaxas?-

Nos encontramos en el antiguo edificio de la academia kuoh. Donde la peli roja estaba sorprendida porque le dieron la noticia de que su familiar no pudo entregar un sello a su objetivo.

-No sabemos como pero el familiar no pudo entregar el sello- con un tono serio continuo la oji morada- hubo una barrera mágica en la zona donde Metaxas se encontraba. Impidiendo que tu familiar le pudiera entregar el sello- termino de decir la chica.

Ante tal informe la peli roja se quedo pensativa. Nunca estuvo en sus planes que eso sucediera, por lo qe tendría que recurrir al plan b.

-Akeno dile a Kiba que mañana que vaya a buscar a Metaxas-ordeno la peli roja.

-hai Bucho- asintió la peli negra- ahora, si me disculpa. Me retiro-dijo para luego salir por la puerta.

Luego de que la peli negra dejara el salón, la peli roja saco de un cajón de su escritorio una hoja donde se encontraban los datos de Issei.

-Si que eres interesante ise-dijo para quedarse observando la foto del chico.

Continuara….

xd


End file.
